Kyuuri
"Sorry, but this battle was finished with your first move." —Kyuuri Kyuuri (胡瓜, Kyuuri) is the tenth Mizukage of the Land of Water, and the current host for the three tailed turtle demon Isobu. Renown for his tactical brilliance and young age, Kyuuri is the youngest Mizukage to have been appointed in the history of Kirigakure. Prior to becoming Mizukage, he served as the head of Kirigakure’s Cypher Division where he gained a reputation as a child genius due to the amount of information he was able to crack and collect. Appearance At five feet and a hundred and thirty four pounds, Kyuuri is very much a child. His small stature is no problem for the young shinobi however as he is able to keep up with even the most agile of his shinobi. Dawning a green and red robe the young kage is very bright and colorful. This is meant to stand out in a crowd for his village members to find him, and to catch the eye of an enemy and focus their attention on him rather than his allies. Despite being the Mizukage, Kyuuri still wears his shinobi Flak jacket, a trademark of the Jonin rank. The day he received his Jonin vest was a day of immense pride, and Kyuuri keeps it on for both sentimental value and a reminder to stay humble as a kage. Preferring to wear his jonin vest to fit in uniform with his shinobi, as opposed to the more boastful Kage hat and robes. During rare events where ceremony is required his advisers will force him to begrudgingly wear the robes, and he has often worn them on laundry day in lieu of nothing else. Ever the cautious man, Kyuuri wears a suit of shinobi chain mail beneath his robes and vest, something he has been told is now redundant due to his Bijū abilities, but which he continues to wear out of habit. The chain mail is not the only contingency plan set within Kyuuri’s attire. Every day he wears three beads in his hair, these beads being a warning signal of sorts for when his abilities get out of hand. Kyuuri’s signature accessory however, is a wooden toothpick, which he seems to never be without. Perhaps the most iconic of the tenth’s appearance are the red markings beneath his eyes. These markings are reminiscent of the Kaguya Clan, and are in truth the very seal which bonds Isobu to the young kage. While he thinks no one’s looking, Kyuuri’s bored expression changes to that of a somber one, lost in his thoughts, those who spy this look are often unnerved, but no one is capable of discovering what the Mizukage is thinking, and he is always quick to change his look to a happier one when he notices someone is watching. Background Kyuuri was born the son of Riiki, the seventh in a line of fishermen, in a small fishing village within the Rokugan Province of the Land of Water. Kyuuri never showed a love for fishing, as his mind was always racing and he was too impatient to sit and wait for fish to bite. His Father knew Kyuuri was too bright to do such a humble profession, and encouraged the young boy to attend the Shinobi Academy in Kirigakure. Kyuuri of course thought that becoming a shinobi was too much work, and disagreed with his father. When a hurricane struck the village, Kyuuri’s father went out to sea to help those stranded in the water. That was the last time he was ever seen. After his father’s death, Kyuuri had a new view on fishing, and it is now his favorite thing in the world to do, to such a point that he has often conducted meetings while fishing outside. With his father gone, Kyuuri took their last argument to heart, and decided to become a Shinobi. His mother shared the young boys ambitions with the village, and the villagers pooled together their resources to get the boy to Kirigakure. After graduating the Academy, Kyuuri would send all his profits as a Shinobi to the village, to help them rebuild. When he returned one day as Mizukage he found the villagers had crafted a statue of his father and his boat, and was moved to tears. Since then he has visited the village once every two months, on his way to train at the Great Coral Forest. It is the villager’s fishing boats that Kyuuri uses as a vessel, both to help fund the village, and to keep a low profile when travelling. Personality Not one for formalities, Kyuuri has always been a very casual person much to the behest of his advisers. Even in the most tense of situations Kyuuri’s demeanor remains calm and his posture relaxed. His default expression is one of boredom, often leading those around him to question what he’s feeling, or if he’s even listening. He at times can seem very lazy and often grumbles about wasting effort on unnecessary things. However, he is very passionate about his work, and will throw himself deeply into it, dedicating himself to its completion sometimes to the point where he must be physically removed from his desk. There is never a time when he is not thinking about or working on ways to improve himself or his village,and often writes so many treatises and scrolls that his advisers have had to hire teams of secretaries to even be able to read them all. Though he acts as if the work he produces was no effort at all, and therefore only complains about things like combing his hair or attending meetings. He is known for asking seemingly random questions, and muttering to himself, signs that he is organizing multiple trains of simultaneous thoughts. His casual demeanor has made him a very friendly person, choosing to be on a first name basis with everyone he meets, he knows each of his villagers by name, and is frequently updated by his assistants on their state of being. He makes sure to dedicate time to those he’s closest with, even in situations where duty calls he has more than once snuck out the window to go fishing with those who feel he’s become distant. Despite being bored and informal, Kyuuri gets results. More often than not he can afford to be lazy, as he is already leaps ahead of schedule and chooses not to share it. This leads those within his building to question how such a lazy kid can so effectively lead a village. Before becoming Mizukage, Kyuuri was relatively unknown to all but the higher ups of the village and his fellow former classmates. However, internationally he began to gain some fame among those shinobi in the intelligence and information agencies for being able to out-think most their agents and always produce results no matter how hard a code was or how deeply implanted into an agents mind it may have been. Kyuuri was so skilled at gathering information that he is single handedly responsible for the disbanding of Kirigakure’s Torture and Interrogation Department. Kyuuri caught his nation’s attention when he was selected as the Sanbi jinchūriki. Most were reluctant to reseal the beast so soon after former Host's assumed death, however the Daimyo and former friend of the former Host endorsed Kyuuri, having faith that the young jonin’s problem solving skills would lead him to quickly master the tailed beasts demonic power. Kyuuri’s rise to fame as a village hero was not from a great battle, or from the protection of the village from invaders. It was instead from the way he brought Kirigakure, and the Land of Water with it, from beneath the boot of the Land of Fire, to the highest economic stability the village has ever seen. His domestic policies saved the Land of Water from becoming a minor nation, and recemented its place at the top. When he was elected Mizukage, no one was surprised or disappointed, despite his young age. He remains a well respected Kage, continuing to contribute to the wellbeing of his village, and so earning him the love of his people and the status of a hero, not with a sword, but with a pen. Prior to his sensei’s death, Kyuuri had no goals. Born the son of a fisherman Kyuuri’s father knew his son was too gifted to pursue his profession, and enlisted him into the academy. Kyuuri only ever went along with becoming a shinobi because it made his father happy. He hated the work and would ditch class to go fish or eat, and was once held back a year. When he joined his squad he had no passion for shinobi life thinking it all too simple. His admiration for his sensei is what inspired him to train and fight, but otherwise he put no effort into their missions or meetings. After the death of his Sensei and fellow squad-mate, Kyuuri realized that if he had put more effort into planning his mission that his teammates would still be alive. With a newfound determination Kyuuri joined the Cypher Division and dedicated himself towards obtaining as much information as he could, so no other shinobi would die from a lack of information. His new goal was to learn all he could, and help others achieve the most they can. Since becoming Mizukage, Kyuuri’s goal is to grow stronger so that he may better protect his village. Further mastering the power of the three tails, and the art of Senjutsu are his steps towards that direction. Using the resources at hand Kyuuri works closely with the experts of his village to experiment with his abilities and explore new potential possibilities. He’s also working towards restoring prosperity between villages, and reinforcing the foundations of what makes Kirigakure great. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Chakra Type Demonic Coral Chakra (魔珊瑚チャクラ, lit. Masango Chakura) Being the host of the demon turtle, Kyuuri’s chakra is not entirely his own. Isobu’s demonic chakra passively mixes itself into the young Mizukage’s, forming an entirely new type of chakra effectively named Demonic Coral Chakra. The Demonic Coral chakra embodies the properties of coral, Allowing Kyuuri to sprout coral from any surface he or his chakra comes into contact with. This chakra, being that of a true Bijū, is naturally too potent to absorb with regular techniques, combined with the attributes of coral it becomes near impossible for even the highest level absorption techniques. When Kyuuri enters sage mode, his chakra amplifies and breeds with the Senjutsu, allowing him to completely transform the surrounding environment into coral, and slowly transmute those who come into contact with his senjutsu into coral. Chakra Level and Control Being a jinchūriki Kyuuri’s chakra wells are already deep. He is capable of forming massive jutsu, the scale of which has been known to cover a minor nation in coral. When Kyuuri becomes fatigued it is never due to a lack of chakra, but an overuse of it, Releasing too much at once which fries his system. Even when he suffers from the blow-back of releasing too much chakra at once, Kyuuri’s reserves replenish rather quickly, especially when aided by Senjutsu. More so, Kyuuri is able to prolong his chakra usage through the use of his coral techniques. His coral is capable of draining chakra and senjutsu from an opponent and environment, and funneling it to him. This allows his coral to be self replicating and negate its own cost of casting. Thus permitting him to cast abundant amounts of it, enough to completely transform a battlefield into a forest of coral. For such a small Kage, Kyuuri holds enough chakra for an entire village worth of Shinobi. To the Prodigy of the Mist, chakra control was just another puzzle to solve. Upon obtaining the three tails, Kyuuri knew that he had to master Chakra control above else, in order to subdue the primal tendencies of the beast and form a perfect relationship. Without chakra control, even with a perfect relationship between Bijū and Host, Kyuuri would never be able to wield Isobu’s techniques. With the help of many teachers, and some former jinchūriki, Kyuuri trained himself to wield and shape chakra down to the smallest amount. Perhaps the greatest display of Kyuuri’s chakra control is his ultimate technique, which takes the same principles as the infamous Water Pressure Bomb, and requires that he take a full sized Bijū Bomb, and through sheer chakra control and manipulated pressure, reduce it to the size of his hand. The resulting explosion becomes three fold, first the sheer physical impact of an object quintupling its size in an instant, second the resulting vacuum caused by this force, and third the detention of the bomb itself, the final result is an eradicating explosion the size of a village. Besides the advances in medical jutsu, this is perhaps the greatest feat in Chakra control that Kirigakure has ever shown. Chakra Sensory Without Isobu and his other techniques, Kyuuri is capable of sensing and predicting enemy movement through deduction and small observation, but has no advantage in the sensing of chakra besides what the average shinobi can do. However with Isobu and Senjutsu, Kyuuri is able to feel chakra levels and sense enemy movements and attacks almost instinctively, as if it were a sixth sense. Though no true sensor nin, this does aid in Kyuuri’s strategic fighting style, and when coupled with his intuition allows him to defend against higher speed opponents he’d otherwise be unable to track. Through the use of partial transformation, Kyuuri can transform his eyes into Isobu’s, greatly increasing his sensory capabilities. Speed Level Kyuuri dedicated most of his Genin years towards Physical ninja arts. He conditioned his body to move at great speeds, allowing him to perform complicated kenjutsu and taijutsu techniques, and quickly counter and parry incoming attacks. His perception naturally increased with his physical speed, which gives him great advantage in combat as it allows him to factor in more variables in the heat of combat. However, His speed is not comparable to those influenced by other techniques, as none of his abilities lend themselves towards boosting his movement. In the world of shinobi, Kyuuri is easily and often out-sped. However using his conditioned mind and senses he is generally able to deduce an enemies movement, and using intuition predict when and where the enemy will strike next. To an outsider this can often seem like Kyuuri has moved faster than his opponent, but it is in truth the result of careful planning and preparation. Physical Strength Being a child, Kyuuri is not physically powerful. His strength despite being a kage is only comparable to an average shinobi. However none of his techniques necessitate he need to be brutishly strong, and so the young Mizukage is never really hindered by a lack of might. However beneath his robes he does boast a superior build to most people his age, the result of constant activity and training, and he does take pride in that fact when someone notices, even if he hides it. Rather than rely on brute strength, the young Mizukage supplements his basic physical capabilities with coral ninjutsu, often allowing him to take on opponents many times stronger than him. Durability and Life Force Kyuuri’s greatest physical feat, is by far the unparalleled level of his defensive capabilities. Inheriting the infamous Coral Release of the Fourth Mizukage, Kyuuri has far surpassed perhaps any kage that has come before him in terms of defense, Mizu or otherwise. Through his partnership with Isobu, the Mizukage is never caught off guard. The three tailed demon controls Kyuuri’s subconscious, and can trigger his Coral Release remotely without Kyuuri’s assistance. This has developed a technique most consider to be the Absolute Defense (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo), appropriately named Sango Tate (珊瑚 塩, lit. Coral Shield alt. Coral Armor). This Coral armor triggers before Kyuuri can even register a threat, protecting him from high speed or untraceable attacks. The chakra absorbing properties, coupled with the sheer strength of the coral itself, is enough to negate most forms of attack, allowing Kyuuri a net of safety should he fail to successfully predict or counter an opponent in combat. However the young Kage is capable of switching this ability off, by having Isobu remain dormant, something he often times forgets to undo until after he is hit with an unexpected attack. This technique has saved Kyuuri countless times, from assassination attempts to tripping down the stairs of the mizukage building. Even without the Coral armor, Kyuuri still boasts an impressive defense. Isobu is the legendary three tailed demon turtle. His shell is unmatched in terms of defensive material. Being his host, Kyuuri’s natural defenses are second to none. His skin is as hard as Isobu’s shell, and he is capable of using his Partial Transformation to cast various Kaijutsu (貝 術 lit. Shell Techniques). These turtle techniques allow Kyuuri to gain an even greater edge in combat, as he can summon various shields and tails to deflect enemy attacks. Coupled with his coral, Kyuuri’s defense is multi-layered and near absolute. When activating Sage Mode there may very well be no physical attack that can harm the young Kage, a claim he has tested time and again. He has gone so extreme in testing his defense’s that he once allowed himself to get hit with his own Bijū bomb at point blank range, and came out unscathed, much to the relief of his enraged advisers. However, Kyuuri’s armor does crack under extreme strength and force, though these cracks do heal relatively quickly. Kyuuri does theorize that a continuous stream of attacks hitting with an incredible and constant amount of force, may be enough to penetrate through his armor for just long enough to reach an attack to hit him. So far the only things shown capable of penetration Kyuuri’s shell are the two legendary swords of the Mist, Nuibari and Kabutowari. The latter of which was gifted to the Mizukage as a precaution. When Kyuuri first became the three tails jinchūriki, he was unaccustomed to the abilities of the Isobu, and found himself trapped within his own shell. The Kirigakure shinobi tried relentlessly to break the young jinchūriki out of his own jutsu, but it was only Kabutowari that could do the job. Afterwards Kyuuri was given a summoning seal to call the blade forth whenever he needs it, should another incident like that ever occur. Kyuuri however prefers not to fight with the blade, as his kenjutsu style focuses on one handed techniques. True to the way he acquired it, the Tenth will only summon the blade when nothing else can do the job. Kyuuri prefers to keep it sealed away, as he thinks it an error in strategy to have two of Kirigakure’s assets in the same place during a battle. An exterior defense is not all Kyuuri boasts. Inheriting the traits of Isobu inside him, Kyuuri’s immune system is top notch. Within his body are trillions of mini Isobu clones. Spawning from Kyuuri’s stomach these antibody-like clones attack and devour any invading organism, presumably to aid in digestion and destroy any potential hazards. In the past, Kyuuri has responded to an incoming attack by literally eating it, and letting his mini-Sanbi clones digest it. With a village to protect, and the deaths of his former sensei and teammate weighing on his conscious, Kyuuri has no intention of dying. However, simple will power is only enough to have an advanced life force, to turn a will to live into power requires something else. Kyuuri is in truth two life forms inhabiting the same body, there is the Judaime Kyuuri, and the Sanbi Isobu. Two souls, one determined to live, the other the embodiment of power. Together, their life force is enough to be sensed by even a small child. Should something happen to Kyuuri’s armor, and he sustain damage, He is capable of taking incredible amounts of it without dying, moving on through sheer willpower. His healing is increased slightly through his Bijū, and he can shrug off most wounds. This strength of will is capable of frightening Shinobi, as after they use everything to crack through his shell Kyuuri still stands, and his opponents realize he truly does live up to the moniker of a demon. Stamina Level and Recovery Rate While Kyuuri’s chakra stores are of no concern, his body is. Both Bijū and Sage techniques take a considerable toll on his body, and can lead to his death if unchecked. Despite this Kyuuri will continue to fight on, shrugging off the toll of battle, and push past his limits in combat, which is why he must wear his Sankie Beads, which prevent him from killing himself out of stubborness. However, even though his abilities are taxing, Kyuuri can fight for half a day before he begins to feel the toll. Even then he only needs a brief moments rest before Isobu’s chakra replenishes or his Senjutsu refills. In Kyuuri’s mind however, any rest he takes is a moment when another can be harmed because of his inability to go on, and so stubbornly and at times foolishly, he’ll fight until he is rendered unconscious. With both a Bijū and Senjutsu, Kyuuri displays a well above average recovery rate. Isobu renders him capable of healing from damage and resisting poisons especially better than most. After suffering severe injuries Kyuuri only requires a couple days in the infirmary to recover, and is capable of fighting on through broken bones or even if he loses a limb. However, in comparison to some medical-nin, and the healing factors of some Kekkei Genkai, Kyuuri’s advanced rate of recovery is simply above average. Though it saves his life, it is not applicable to combat, and thus he has no real healing factor to rely on. Often times he becomes too impatient while recovering, and will return to his duties, lengthening the recovery process. However in the past he has survived injuries no one had any right to live through, though this may be more attributed to the advanced medical practitioners of the Land of Water’s Order of the Red Crystal. Battle Modes and Transformations Version One Version 1 (バージョン2, Bājon Wan, VIZ; Jinchūriki Form Version 1 or Power of Human Sacrifice Form—Version One) The first step passed the initial jinchūriki form. In this mode, the boiling demonic chakra of the three tailed Isobu begins to shroud Kyuuri. This shroud provides a degree of physical protection, but when used too long can also potentially injure its host. Because chakra is malleable, the shroud can extend beyond the reach of the jinchūriki, often used to create chakra-arms that allow them to interact with their environment. The most significant manifestation are the tails that sprout from the jinchūriki's body, up to the maximum number of tails that the corresponding beast possesses. As with the chakra-arms, these tails can aid the jinchūriki by grasping to their surroundings. For each tail produced, the jinchūriki gains an incrementally greater boost to speed, strength, and chakra. By blending his own chakra into the shroud Kyuuri is able to gain control of it, avoiding injury. This allows him to initiate it whenever he requires, and even pass it and its benefits onto others. Version Two 'Version 2' (バージョン2, Bājon Tsū, VIZ; Jinchūriki Form Version 2 or Power of Human Sacrifice Form—Version Two) The fully released version of Isobu’s Chakra. In this mode Kyuuri displays the extent of a Bijū’s power. Entering this mode creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath the jinchūriki and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon them beforehand. Strength, speed, and chakra are increased beyond measure, and the shroud of dark chakra encapsulating the user remains a reliable defense against attacks, while other features such as chakra-arms are still accessible. The longer Kyuuri remains in this mode the more he becomes completely manic and loses all mental capacity except for the most primal instincts. His chakra is amplified to such intensity that its demonic properties corrode the surrounding environment, sucking away any energy capable of being absorbed until all that is left is a dry husk. If Kyuuri loses control of this mode, his beads will crack and release a genjutsu which renders him unconscious. After releasing this mode it takes quite some time for the Tenth to recover his chakra stores and physically heal, and so it is only used in situations where overwhelming power is absolutely necessary. Partial Transformation Partial Transformation (不全 化成, lit. Fuzen Kasei) Rather than fully transform into the Isobu beast, Kyuuri can isolate the transformation to parts of his body. Instead of appearing as translucent or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's own limbs,and tails. Kyuuri has made deliberate usage of the body parts he chooses to partially transform. He often produces extra tails to increase his ability to interact with others and his surroundings as well as to improve his dexterity. He is known to transform his arms at different times, either to increase the distance that he is able to throw or to block a punch. It is with this partial transformation that Kyuuri is able to use his signature Shell Techniques. Tailed Beast Mode Tailed Beast Mode (尾獣モード, lit. Bijū Mōdo), In principle, all jinchūriki can fully transform into the tailed beast sealed within them when the seal breaks and they entirely lose control over the beast. However, doing so results in the jinchūriki's death. Tailed Beast Mode , also called Tailed Beast Transformation (尾獣化, lit. Bijūka or Tailed Beast State), is a way to avoid this. By learning to work in unison with the Isobu, Kyuuri can become a full-scale replica of the beast with complete access to its natural strength and abilities. If he chooses, Kyuuri can pass control of this form to Isobu himself. Tailed Beast Mode is devastatingly powerful and poses an untold risk of collateral damage. It is for this reason that Kyuuri is forbidden from using the form under normal circumstances, as it could easily destroy an entire ninja village if left unchecked. Sage Mode Sage Mode (仙人モード, lit. Sennin Mōdo) Considered the height of Shinobi ability, Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. Users of Sage Mode must possess "extreme chakra levels" to invoke senjutsu, and have bodies that are strong enough to support the increased power, something Kyuuri has achieved through becoming the Three Tailed jinchūriki. Being a jinchūriki that has achieved harmony with his tailed beast, Kyuuri can drastically speed up his ability to gather natural energy in tailed beast mode to the point of only needing a few seconds to fully charge or recharge his sage chakra. Upon discovering Sage Mode Kyuuri set about learning how to achieve this heightened state as a back up should something happen to his tailed beast. Still relatively new to the form Kyuuri’s transformation can be considered imperfect, and he relies on the special beads in his hair to help counteract the effects of an imperfect balance. On more than one occasion Kyuuri has been sent to the surgeons table with limbs and organs turned to coral from improper senjutsu balance. This has led him to use this power only in emergencies, though he still reports to the Great Coral Forest (大サンゴ礁 森林, lit. Daisangoshō no Mori) every two months to train. Nature Transformations Suiton Suiton (水遁, Water Release or Water Style) Prior to becoming the host of the three tails Kyuuri displayed no signs of an elemental affinity. However upon mastering Isobu’s abilities he has obtained the water style. Though wielding Suiton, Kyuuri’s techniques are limited only to those previously known by Isobu and his Hosts, and so he holds no aspirations for living up to the legends of water masters produced by Kirigakure. Though wielding powerful techniques, Kyuuri cannot explain how he performs them, describing it as almost instinctual. This has proven to be troublesome for the young Mizukage, as he can document his jutsu but not instruct others on how to perform them. Secretly Kyuuri is envious of those who wield exceptional affinity for elements, as he doesn’t count himself among them. His favorite elemental affinity being that of Katon, as it is the rarest within his village. Doton thumb|center| Doton (土遁, Earth Release or Earth Style) A secondary elemental affinity arose within Kyuuri when he became a jinchūriki. Though the Earth Style does not manifest in his ninjutsu, as Kyuuri wields no earth techniques. Rather, Doton plays into the second half of his special Kekkei Genkai, Coral Release (珊瑚 lit “Sangoton”). A unique ability which causes corals to grow on any surface he chooses, when used on opponents it restricts their movement, drains chakra, and eventually immobilises them. Kyuuri’s proficiency with Sangoton is without equal, his ability to produce and manipulate coral is what makes him the strongest Shinobi within Kirigakure, and rightfully elected Mizukage. Once in a battle against an opposing shinobi force, Kyuuri encompassed an entire small nation within coral, and entered his Bijū Mode to release Isobu upon them. The terror and destruction wrought from that night had forever earned Kyuuri the moniker of The Demon of the Reef ( 鬼のサンゴ礁 lit. Oni no sangoshō). Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kyuuri has always displayed an aptitude for taijutsu, his quick thinking mind and tactical prowess has always allowed him to predict an enemy’s movement and learn when and where to strike. After the development of his Coral Release, Kyuuri uses his coral to supplement his taijutsu in a nin-taijutsu form known as Coral Fist. Today Kyuuri’s taijutsu is nothing to gawk at. A primarily defensive counter fighter, Kyuuri will dodge and weave his way around opponents, waiting for the perfect time to strike with a single fight ending blow. Usually this involves analyzing his opponents movements until he can successfully predict his enemy’s fighting style, and use their own mistakes against them with a parry. Kyuuri still regularly practices taijutsu, as he theorizes it is the foundation of combat all shinobi must build upon. Kenjutsu Before the Sanbi Demon, before the Turtle Sages, before the Water Shadow, Kyuuri was just a Cypher-ninja with a sword named River-Garbage. Yet, he still became a Jōnin at the age of twelve. This goes to show how proficient with a blade and ninja tools Kyuuri truly is. Having trained with no ninjutsu and still risen through the ranks solely with a blade in hand. Kyuuri’s Kenjutsu skills are still applicable today, and are his primary form of attack, despite the immense power he now wields. Those who face him are impressed by how skillfully he maneuvers a blade, as most think the thing to be an accessory. If he had not followed the path he did, Kyuuri would most likely have become swordsman captain. In terms of Bukijutsu, Kyuuri used to depend on all his ninja tools to lay complicated and precise traps. His skill with trap making was incredible, as he was capable of maneuvering complex ninja tools and manipulate opponents much more powerful than he. Though now he doesn’t rely on bukijutsu as much, it is still a skill he holds close to his heart, and one he gladly teaches to other up and coming shinobi when he visits the academy. Ninjutsu Prior to becoming a jinchūriki Kyuuri displayed no aptitude towards ninjutsu. Now, he fully wields the abilities of Isobu with complete control, due to their perfect relationship. Wielding his coral and shell techniques with precision, Kyuuri is known for creating massive scale attacks. His mastery over his coral style is such that he feels the coral as an extension of himself, casting it even on instinct. With Isobu’s support he is capable of creating simultaneous jutsu, and casting jutsu even when he doesn’t realize there is a threat. To an outsider this can seem like the coral has mind of its own, but in truth it is the tailed demon protecting his partner and host. Genjutsu In terms of Genjutsu, Kyuuri is lacking, however due to Isobu’s Illusionary Mist Kyuuri does boast a single powerful Genjutsu within his arsenal.This genjutsu, created from the Sanbi's chakra creates an illusion which torments the target with events from their past. At times Kyuuri has been known to this it on others as a punishment, and as a step towards rehabilitation, hoping that a reminder of their past could serve to correct them in the future. While this is the only genjutsu within his arsenal, Kyuuri has learned to manipulate the medium that triggers the Genjutsu. Allowing him to create Illusionary sounds, or trigger it through eye contact when partially transformed. So long as Kyuuri is using Isobu's chakra, he can cast the tailed beast's mighty illusion. Space-Time Ninjutsu Kyuuri’s skill in space time is entirely predicated around his ability to summon. Being a sage the young Mizukage is of course no stranger to the summoning technique. He is capable of summoning Chiba from any location and dispelling him with ease. This summoning technique applies to his bukijutsu as well, as his strength in summoning Kabutowari is enough to override most swordsmen’s private seals. Despite his young age Kyuuri is even capable of reverse summoning. Easily reverse summoning his allies or opponents to the Turtle Palace, for protection or to prevent casualties. This is no small feat, as the Turtle Palace is located at the deepest depths of the densest ocean. Even to the point that he has sworn to be capable of reverse summoning an entire village if necessary. His summoning skills do not end there, as the very principle of the Partial Transformation and Bijū Mode are predicated on selectively summoning and reverse summoning ones own being with another. The prodigy of the mist has never really focused on the applications of space time techniques, but if he were he would no doubt become a front-runner of innovation in the field. Unique Traits Intelligence Kyuuri has always been an incredibly intelligent child, enough so that he has become known as the Prodigy of the Mist (異才 の 桐, lit. Kiri no Isai). His ability to solve puzzles and conquer challenges through thought and planning were enough to promote him to skip the rank of chunnin and become a jonin despite being weak in power. This same intelligence landed him a spot on the cypher division and within a year he deciphered and obtained so much information that he quickly rose to Head of the Division. There he served as adviser to the ninth Mizukage, handling all domestic affairs while the Mizu focused on battling. When the Sanbi resurfaced, and the Land of Water sought to obtain a new jinchūriki, Kyuuri was selected as its candidate due to the faith they had that his intelligence would allow him to quickly learn how to control and master the beast. When the Shinobi Cold War was ended by the Land of Water and having a Mizukage with all brawn and no brain no longer served a purpose, the higher ups of Kirigakure petitioned for Kyuuri’s advancement to Mizukage, due to the achievements he had made with such intelligence. In battle Kyuuri is constantly assessing the situation and analyzing his opponents. His tactical brilliance is widely regarded as unparalleled in the shinobi world. Body Modification Kikkōshibari Seal (亀甲縛り, lit Turtle Shell Binding Seal) The very thing that binds the three tailed demon turtle Isobu to the tenth Mizukage Kyuuri. The Kikkōshibari Seal was invented after the discovery of the former Mizukage Yagura’s death and manipulation. Wishing to never again have a jinchūriki fall to the likes of a foreign operative, the seal was invented to counteract the effects of an ocular genjutsu. Essentially if a genjutsu is attempted on the Isobu’s host, the seal activates and automatically breaks it. This insures that the power of the Bijū is safe from falling into enemy hands, and that its host is safe from being manipulated. The seal expands when Kyuuri enters sage mode, as its markings take on a resemblance of a turtle's beak. When the markings expand during sage mode, they blend Bijū chakra and Senjutsu together to be manipulated in tandem at Kyuuri’s will, improving the effects of both chakra types. Stats Personal Relationships Nasubi (茄子, Nasubi) , despite being only a year younger Nasubi has always looked up to Kyuuri. A fact Kyuuri is aware of and is careful to live up to. The Tenth Mizukage has always considered Nasubi to be a brother of his, and holds his well being close to his heart. Though not technically a student or disciple, Kyuuri makes sure to be an example for his former teammate. Koshou (胡椒, Koshou), the former Sensei of Team 9, or Team Koshou. It was his death, along with the death of Kyuuri's third teammate, that led Kyuuri to abandon regular shinobi missions and join the Cypher Division. Due to their deaths easily being avoided had the team received reliable information. It was Koshou who refined Kyuuri’s kenjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Skills which, despite now holding immense power, he still uses to this day. Minogame (蓑亀, Minogame), The Ancient Turtle Sage of the Great Coral Forest. Minogame is the one who taught Kyuuri how to effectively wield Senjutsu. Minogame is a strange old turtle, often speaking nonsensically when he’s not speaking bluntly. The two get along very well, as Kyuuri’s relaxed attitude allows him to go with Minogame’s strange flow. Kyuuri reports to Minogame once every two months to continue his training and hone in his senjutsu abilities. Textual Works Kyuuri has written so many treatises and scrolls on the daily that there are teams in the Mizukage building dedicated solely to sorting through and reading them just for his Advisors. However Kyuuri claims that the favorite and most significant of his written works is a small poem he scribbled onto the back of an explosive tag he found as a toddler, it reads: I like Turtles, '' ''They are tiny, '' ''Their shell is hard, '' ''They make me feel safe, '' ''This paper is burning, '' ''Here comes my Dad, '' ''Goodbye little turt-'' He claims it should be taught to all Academy Students as a lesson on selective observation. Trivia ⦿Kyuuri shares many similarities with the Yokai Kappa. The Kappa’s favorite food is a cucumber or Kyuuri. They often lay in weight with a blade at the bottom of rivers, similar to how Kyuuri found his own blade. Finally they lose their power if they knock over the pools of water on their head when wrestling, while Kyuuri loses his abilities when the beads on his head crack, after he overuses his chakra pools in combat. ⦿The story of Kyuuri and Chiba is reminiscent of the tale of Urashima Tarō. In it, Urashima is a fisherman who rescues a turtle and carries it on his back to the Dragon Palace beneath the sea. Kyuuri is fisherman who discovers Chiba has ridden on his back to the Turtle Palace Beneath the sea. ⦿Despite his love for fishing, it is fortunate that he never became a fisherman, as he is not very good at it. He is notorious for only catching a single tiny fish per session, if any at all. However it is the act of fishing that Kyuuri likes, not necessarily the result, as he admires how peaceful and serene it is. He finds it helps him organize his thoughts. ⦿Kyuuri's favorite color is turquoise, though some speculate this is only because it sounds like Tortoise. ⦿Kyuuri is pescatarian, and his favorite foods are steamed crab, lettuce, and cucumbers ⦿'Hm''' (さあ, Saa), and Fool (惚け, Boke) are his favorite words. ⦿He enjoys fishing, swimming, self reflection, and writing. ⦿Kyuuri likes seafood, sunshine, lazy days, and unexpected cancellation of plans, and dislikes wasted effort, ignorance, being lectured, and wasting time. Quotes *''"Let's get this over with."'' *''"I can tell you won’t figure this out on your own, so let me save some time and tell ya how to beat me."'' *''"It’s too nice a day to be doing anything."'' *''"What's up?"'' *''"You foolish fool."''